


Ascension

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And sometimes, he wonders, if it was the right price to pay to keep her body preserved so prettily in stasis fluid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Slaine! While he's fucked up a lot and all, it's still pretty human to fuck your life up.
> 
> I'm not about to argue about Inaho vs Slaine, so let's not get into that. While I do like Slaine _(a lot)_ , I don't think I've painted him in too good a light here. Though if you're looking for something to bash Slaine with, I suggest you leave.
> 
> So here we go, twenty-six alphabetical drabbles.
> 
>  
> 
> _There **will** be spoilers for Second Cour. You have been warned._
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

**A** scension

It doesn't feel  _right_ , the way his uniform now flares out around his waist, seemingly flamboyant. Neither do its grey tones put him at ease, which seem far too close to the UFE garb fell in.

And sometimes, he wonders, if it was the right price to pay to keep her body preserved so prettily in stasis fluid. Lemrina's resentment, her façade - it does nothing but remind him of  _why_  he submitted to Saazbaum and why  _he_  got knighted. (All because of her, all because of her fall.)

Mayhaps the skies will have mercy on his descent to the hells.


End file.
